User blog:.GIFfany Ramirez-McSkirmish/Ideas for updating the specifications for warranting a page
This page has my ideas for updating the Specifications for Warranting a Page, which I should say straight away are really good. I just have some ideas for what I think are improvements. * Murder, can't argue with that. Maybe create an exception for genuine mercy killings which are wrong but done with good intentions. Cases like this one just make you feel sorry for everyone. * Sexual abuse, agreed. * Domestic abuse, agreed, not sure how to evade things like a minor incident in an otherwise good relationship. For example a man who was warned for slapping his partner when he caught her in bed with an underage boy (she went to prison). * ' Child abuse', agreed, although some neglect cases are quite sad where parents get overwhelmed. * Kidnapping, Extortion, War crimes agreed. We need to talk about the definition of "war crimes" though, some things people think of as war crimes are technically not according to the UN. * Bullying to the degree that it severely damages the victim, I like it but it's hard to prove sometimes. Maybe change to Extreme, severe, or prolonged bullying, especially against vulnerable victims which is easier to judge. * Hatemongering and extensive open prejudice, sounds good to me. * Warmongering, agreed but we should define what is and isn't over the line. We could accuse almost any senior politician of this. * Outright or extreme abuse of power/position, agreed, some might disagree (some corrupt cops are minor compared to murderers etc) but I like it. * Animal cruelty, agreed, although most jurisdictions make this a minor thing. To me it's about how vulnerable animals are. * Severe/extreme/repetitive assault and battery, agreed. * Grand Theft, agreed but sounds weird if you're not from the US. Maybe change to Major theft or theft of sensitive items (such as stealing something cheap but sentimental to cause the victim pain) * ' Multiple/Repetitive manslaughter', this I have a problem with. For example, you kill two people in a minor driving mistake, that's multiple and gets you a page. But some individual manslaughters are really extreme and don't qualify. Let's split into two: Multiple homicides other than murder in more than one incident and Especially serious individual homicides with an admin's permission. * Severe corruption, fair enough; maybe add something about lesser corruptions by people in positions of official trust like doctors. * Extensive vandalism and property damage (especially in case of objects of historical/national/religious/cultural significance), agreed but maybe change extensive to extreme or we could get articles on repeat graffiti taggers or stone throwers. * Torture, Terrorism, agreed. * ' Arson', mostly agreed but not sure about minor cases like burning benches or like one car. Perhaps Repeated or extreme arson * Cannibalism, agreed. * Drug trafficking, not sure minor street dealers should be included. Major drug dealers should cover that. * Slavery, agreed. * Confidence trickery (Con artists), don't agree. Maybe change to Major fraud and conning of vulnerable people. * Treason (except in a case deemed justifiable), agreed, maybe change to potentially justifiable as we're not the ones to judge. * Grave robbing, agreed. * Ill lawful buying and/or selling of weapons, agreed but simplify to Illegal arms dealing * Mutilation, agreed, but it's covered by torture and by Severe/extreme/repetitive assault and battery so let's just remove it. * Extreme vigilantism, agreed but again vigilantes are committing crimes listed elsewhere so we can remove this. * Severe slander/deceit/perjury, agreed, lets merge with Incrimination which should technically be false incrimination. Making Severe slander/deceit/perjury including false incrimination. * Disabled abuse, elder abuse, agreed. Maybe merge with child abuse to form Abuse of children, the disabled, or the elderly. "In events where it is uncertain if a act falls under these crimes, consult with an admin and they will decide if it is severe enough or not." I agree with this. I think it should be merged into a section about exceptions in general. I propose: The world is not always easily categorised. Sometimes acts which fall under this list come with unusually extreme mitigation. In other cases crimes which don't fall under this list are so unusually serious that they warrant inclusion. In all cases where there is any doubt if a person should be included, consult an admin with the details and they will make a decision. Cases involving mental illness need extreme care. In some cases mental illness can reduce a person's blame for otherwise extremely wicked crimes to the point they do not need included. However, most mentally ill people are still perfectly capable of making rationale decisions and mental illness is in no way an automatic bar to inclusion. "As a rule, all internet related pages are banned, except in the cases of cybercrime, or actions that reach severe hatemongering." Basically agree, maybe rewrite a little? Something like "As a rule, all internet related pages are banned, except in the cases of cybercrime, or particularly severe hatemongering. Consult an admin in these cases." "Also, while articles regarding religious figures are permitted, we will NOT be taking any articles in which the religion in question isn't recognized as one by the federal government." I've no opinion on including religious figures but we need a fairer measure for which ones to include. Lots of contributors (and villains!) aren't from the States. I'm not sure what, though. Maybe just "...the religion in question isn't widely recognized." I also propose new reasons: * Attempting to commit any crime on this list * Deliberately endangering the lives of others for no honourable reason * Severe/extreme breach of privacy We also need rules on when to create multiple pages and when to create pages for events. I propose: * When two or more villains commit a crime together, they can receive a single page provided there are few or no differences between their actions and background. * If more than two villain pages need created for one event, a page for the event should also be created to summarise it. * A page for an event can also be created if its perpetrators are unknown. * A page for a villainous item can be created if it is almost always used for villainy. Where possible, however, a unique item should be part of the page for the villain who used it or event where it was used. It's hard to decide what counts as undeniably a villain! I'm sure not everyone will agree 100% with any set of rules. If anyone reading this has any thoughts please let me know! Especially if you disagree with me, that's how we reach a fair list we can all agree to. Category:Blog posts